All I Have
by sCaNdAlOusXo
Summary: Spike and Buffy have been friends forever, they have both gone on with there lives in love with the other but neither of them willing to tell the other... read and review! spuffy
1. Default Chapter

A/n: this story is au... Spike's your usual bad boy and Buffy's head of the cheerleading squad... read and review !!

-

Spike rode up to the back of Apple B's on his motorcycle, he waited for the rest of the gang to get there, Angel pulled up followed by Gunn and Wesley, they all had there girls on the back of there bikes, Buffy on the back of Angel's, Fred on the back of Wesley's, and Faith on the back of Gunn's. Buffy climbed off and Spike sent her and smirk, "Don't you ever make me go on that thing again," She complained.

Angel sighed, "It's not so bad and you know it." Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled as the rest of the gang pulled up in their cars, she ran over to Willow and Cordy and sat on the hood of the car.

Spike made the roar of his engine loud and made most of the girl jump as he started his bike circling around the car with the girls on it. "Spike, put a helmet on!" Darla yelled getting out of another car followed by Dru and Oz, Darla was his sister he stopped in front of her.

"What are you doin' here Darla?" He asked, "You're supposed to be at home, pet." He told her.

Darla rolled her eyes in response, "Wanted to see where you and the gang go every Thursday night." She explained. Darla was a year younger then him.

"Right..." Spike sighed and Drusilla smiled at him flirtily. Spike clutched the handle to his bike and set the engine to roar loudly.

Darla rolled her eyes and went and sat next to Buffy and Willow. Buffy watched Spike out of the corner of her eye as he popped a wheelie and she smiled.

Angel noticed the look she was giving Spike and almost automatically put his helmet on and popped one to but Buffy didn't notice she was watching Spike do donuts while he was on one wheel, it was no secret Angel couldn't really do most of the things Spike could do, he had his bike since he was like sixteen... though illegal!

"Woo hoo!" Spike yelled loudly and stopped right in front of the girls, he smiled at his girl, Cordelia, "Come on, love, wanna go for a ride?" He asked with a smirk.

"On what?" she asked getting up and onto the bike clutching onto him, "We'll be back!" She said happily and laughed as they started off.

Buffy sighed watching them go off, she had always had a thing for Spike since they were kids... but if he was over her she had to move on... so she found herself with Angel.

On the Road Somewhere

Cordy hung onto Spike's back as they raced down the road, "You alright back there, love?" Spike called. He felt Cordelia nod into his back and smiled. "Good," He sighed thinking back to blond beauty he saw not ten minutes ago in his mind, she was beautiful. How did he get like this? In love with the girl someone else had? Buffy...

He pulled into the back parking lot and into the shadows.

-Apple B's-

Buffy watched as the boys played and did tricks on their bikes, "I'm hungry." She announced, "I'm gonna go get something to eat." She said.

"I'll come with you." Darla said getting off the hood of the car. Buffy smiled at her friend as they walked into the place, they moved to the bar, "You just wanted to get away from them didn't you?" Darla asked with a smile.

"Yeah, kind.." She answered. "Is that bad?"

"Nope." Darla answered with a smile, "Couldn't wait to get away since Spike decided to go for a quick shag."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I don't think that's what they were doing." She said sitting on one of the chairs and ordering a root beer.

"You're serious?" Darla asked. "Ride what?" Darla said in a Cordy voice making Buffy laugh out loud. "He was taking her somewhere to screw her brains out."

Buffy smiled, "He's your brother."

"Yup." Darla said with a smile, "He's good at playing it cool." Darla said. "Really good."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked sipping at her root beer.

"He's got a lot of... problems." Darla said. "Pretty much since dad left." Darla told her, "They were real close, and then he just left one day and didn't come back." Darla smiled, "But he always had you."

"Me?"

"Oh yea, he's completely in love with you." Darla told her.

Buffy smiled uncomfortably. "What?"

To Be Continued!!

Review if you want more...


	2. Who You Want

Summers' House

10:34 PM

Buffy got home and walked up the stairs and into her room where her sister was sitting on her bed looking through something. "What did I tell you?" Buffy asked almost angrily, "Stay out of my room!"

Dawn looked up at her sister and smiled, "I was waiting for you to get home so we could go rent uh... The exorcist?"

"Dawn, mom already said you weren't aloud to see that." Buffy reminded her sister, "You and scary movies don't blend well."

"You got to see it!" Dawn complained. "Plus Spike told me that it wasn't that scary anyway." Dawn said with a sly smile.

"When did you talk to Spike?" Buffy asked.

"He called looking for Faith." Dawn told her, "He needed to talk to her about something." Dawn shrugged.

"Who was looking for me?" Faith asked from at the door.

Faith and Spike were both one-year-older then Buffy. "Spike." Buffy answered. "He uh called and Dawn answered you must have been out."

"So, B, where too tonight?" She asked, "The nights still young." Faith said with a smile, "We could go out pick up the guys Bronze it or what ever."

"Can I come?" Dawn asked with a wide smile.

"No." Both older sisters said at the same time, Faith and Buffy.

"Oh, Come on!" Dawn whined. "You guys don't let me do anything!"

"When you're our age you can do what ever you want." Faith promised, "Now, come on, I talked to Spike online like five minutes ago he wants us to meet them at the beach."

"I thought we were Bronzing or whatever." Buffy said with a smile.

In the Car

Buffy sat in the passenger seat of Faith's car, as she drove she still didn't have her own car. "Who's gonna be at the beach?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, Spike, Cordy, Will, Xand, Oz, bunch of people." Faith said with a smile, She changed while they were at home, into a pair of black leather pants a hot pink tight tank top and a black leather jacket that hung about to her stomach.

Buffy was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a black tank top with pink letters that read 'Good Kitten bad Attitude'

"Did you break up with Parker?" Buffy asked.

Faith looked at her a gentle smile on her lips, "Yea..."

At the beach

Spike lay on a blanket that was set out with his shirt and boots off and Cordy straddling his stomach. When Buffy and Faith got there that's what they were greeted with. "Where's the rest of the gang?" Buffy asked.

Spike turned and looked at her with a smirk. "Will and Oz went to get some food." Spike explained, "Then Xander and Anya went to shag in the bathroom and Liam and Darla are in the water."

"Angel's here?" Buffy asked with a smile.

Spike looked at her when she said Angel, her face practically lit up, it made him sick to his stomach but still he gave her a small smile, "Yea... she's here." He said with a smirk.

Buffy giggled a little.

"It's a chicks name, you know it is." Spike said with a smile. Cordy was about to get up when Spike caught her around the waist, "Where're you goin, love?" Spike asked looking at his girl.

"I'm bored." She complained.

Spike sat up a little bit on his elbows and kissed her neck softly, "I can give you something to do." Spike said with a smirk.

Buffy and Faith send each other a glance.

"Is that all you think about?" Cordeila asked.

"What?" Spike asked, "No."

"That's all we do now, fuck fuck fuck fuck." Cordelia said.

Buffy and Faith suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Well, at least Buffy did Faith looked at it like it was a movie in the movie theater all she needed was some popcorn.

"That's not true, baby." Spike said.

Cordelia got up and stood in front of Spike as he stood up, "Oh please!" She said, "You think-"

"Cord, love, how bout we talk about this somewhere else?" Spike asked looking at the two sisters.

"Why wouldn't want to upset poor little Buffy and her big sis?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy looked a little offended.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" Spike asked confused.

"I'm sick of being second best, Spike!"

"Second best?" Spike asked, "What are you talking about?"

"There is always someone else on your mind when you are with me, Spike, and it's not fair." She said. "That girl is never me."

Spike looked at her and sighed, "Cordy, I have no idea what you are bleedin' talking about." Spike said trying to find out where she was going with all this.

Darla and Angel come up by the blanket, "Hey, guys." Angel said kind of cheerfully.

"I'm going home." Cordelia said softly.

Angel and Darla look at Buffy and Faith for help and they sit down next to them.

"Well let me take you." Spike offered.

"No." Cordelia said, "I don't want you to take me. I can walk its not that far."

Spike watched as Cordelia left and thought maybe he should chase after her... but she was right. It wasn't her he wanted. He looked at his audience, "What? Shows over."

"Spike, I'm sorry." Buffy said softly standing up and giving her friend a hug.

Spike slowly wrapped his arms around the golden goddess and took the chance to inhale her sent. What was he going to do?


End file.
